battlenetworkrtafandomcom-20200214-history
Rockman EXE WS
Overview Rockman EXE WS is a video game for the Bandai Wonderswan handheld. Released in 2003, it features classic style Megaman gameplay fused with the Battle Network series. A translation patch is available, but runs using it will be slightly longer than the original version due to added text boxes. The Routes Rockman WS features a semi-linear style of gameplay, unlike classic games, you don't have a robot master screen, but instead you make choices in Scenarios that will decide the rest of the stage, and ultimately the boss you will fight. (+) = Equip (-) = Unequip any% route: 1st stage: is fireman, it has no alternate paths. 2nd Stage: Pick up "Attack +40" take lower path to colo(u)rman. 3rd stage: pick up "Sword" take lower path again to Pharaohman. Pick up "Burner" in Pharoahman stage. Folder Edit: equip (+)"Sword" (+)"Burner" and (+)"Attack+40" once you pick them both up. Use the attack +40 to finish off Pharoaman in one less burner. 4th stage: take upper path to bombman. 5th stage: take right path to FiremanV2 (don't go down the ladder). Final stage: features protoman and lifevirus. This stage also has no alternate paths. Pick up "Invis" Folder Edit: Equip (+)"Invis" and (+)"attack +40" just before lifevirus. Stop timer as soon as you kill LifeVirus. U R A WEINER! All Stages: 1st stage: '''Fireman, it has no alternate paths. '''2nd Stage: Pick up "attack +40" take lower path to colo(u)rman. 3rd stage: take lower path again to Pharaohman's. 4th stage: take lower path to Snakeman.EXE pick up "airshoes" Folder Edit: equip "Airshoes" 5th stage: take the ladder down to ElecmanV2. Final Stage: Equip (+)"Elec Style" This stage has protoman and Lifevirus. Pick up "Invis". Folder edit: just before lifevirus equip (+)"attack +40''"'' and (+)"Invis" Save after credits. Playthrough Two: Stage 1 (part 2): Equip (+)"Elec Style" Folder Edit: Equip (+)"Sword" and (+)"Burner" Stage 2 (part 2): Pick up "Attack +40" Take upper path to Elecman. Stage 3 (part 2): Take upper path to Magicman, pick up "GutsPunch". Stage 4 (part 2): Take upper path to Bombman. Stage 5 (part 2): Take right path to FiremanV2. Final Stage (part 2): Folder Edit: Equip (+)"Airshoes" and (+)"GutsPunch" Pick up "Invis" Folder Edit: Just before LifeVirus replace (-)"Sword" and (-)"Airshoes" with (+)"Attack +40" and (+)"Invis" Secret Stage: GospelZ continue through stage until you get to the boss door. Equip (+)WoodShield, your highest (+)"recov" chips (or an Invis if you have one) and all your (+)"attack+" chips. Keep only "GutsPunch" and GutsPunch the shit out of Gospel buffing it with the attack+ chips. Win. Didn't even need gater. WS any% tutorial: A youtube playlist of how to speedrun each level in the any% run. Using the current route and strats. (made by lilxXfatkidXx) GutsPawnch Route The original route had you go through Elecman to get the GutsPunch for the final fight with the LifeVirus. You can watch the route below. The Superior Burner Route The more efficent newer route by Tterraj42. It involves going to Colorman stage, then to Pharoahman stage to get the Burner chip. Using the Burner Chip to speed up in general. You can watch the run below. Category:Game